The Good, The BB and The Pat
by Veemo-er
Summary: Jetty seeks help, in order to get revenge


The Good, The BB, and The Meta

"Stupid idiot, that stupid stupid idiot."

These six words ran through Jetty's head, as she sat on a bench, looking out into the sea. In most situations, the view of Oyster Town would greatly calm her. Why wouldn't it though? Jetty had grown to love everything about underwater life, and what it provides. And with the constant smell of salt water, the cooperation of workers and residents, and the delicious food, the Octoling would usually always feel happy here.

But today, Jetty was feeling anything but happy. Along with fishing, she also enjoyed playing turf wars with her small group of friends. But during one of their matches, they ran into someone who...was not a fan of the weapon. After the game, he stormed up to her, and gave her criticism that was anything but constructive. He called her weapon a "worse k-pro", and that it required no skill. She would've just shrugged it aside, if the guy didn't say that her friends were mother f-ers, and called her a lazy octopus. She could still hear him moaning in pain as she stormed out of the square, leaving her friends incredibly shocked. It had been an hour since the incident, and she was still deciding what to do next.

And then it hit her.

"That moron needs to pay...and I know just the guy to do it." She said to herself, as an evil smirk appeared on her face. Grabbing her salmon run worker's cap, she began to make her way towards the train station.

Meanwhile in a small and slightly old apartment in Inkopolis Plaza, an Inkling was working away on something on his laptop, while another one watched closely.

"You're certain that this will work Melano?" Novu asked.

"Novu, if I knew that this wouldn't work, then I wouldn't be doing it." He answered confidently.

"Aaaaaaand done." He followed up, as he pressed one last button, and smiled victoriously.

"Niiiiiiiice." Novu responded, also smiling.

Melano took another slurp of his apple juice, feeling incredibly confident.

"I don't think this rival of yours is ever gonna be able to use his credit card again."

"Excellent."

They then both heard a knock at the door. Melano got up and opened it, and was greeted by Jetty.

"Oh, hi Jetty."

"Hey Melano, I...really need your help with something."

"Well come right in." He moved out of the way to let Jetty in.

"Oh hey Novu." She waved at the inkling.

"Sup."

"So what's going on Jetty? You need some tips on how to never lose turf war?"

"Well actually….I need some help with getting revenge on someone. And I assumed that you'd know something on it."

The two Inklings quickly looked at each other, as they both began to smile deviously.

"Wh….what is it?" Jetty asked.

"You know what this means Novu?" He asked excitedly.

"BB time!" It was one of the first times Jetty had ever seen Novu actually upbeat about something.

She then reached under the bed she was sitting on, and pulled out a large green binder. Jetty's eyes widened at the words on the cover.

Blackmail Binder

"Um….the heck is this?"

"Jetty, do you promise to not tell anyone about this?" Melano asked sternly, clearly meaning business.

"I mean...as long as I get my revenge, then sure."

"Alright, so Novu and I have been building this binder up in case anyone we know tries to turn against us for whatever reason. Like if they were to reveal something embarrassing, I'm sure you know.

"Ok but….doesn't blackmail seem kinda-"

"Do you wanna get revenge on this guy or not?" Novu coldly asked.

Jetty tried to think of something to counter her question, but she fell flat.

"Yes I do."

"Then tell us the name of this guy."

"Well um….I think Galea said that his name was Pat….?"

"Ah yes, Pat." Novu clearly knew who this guy was, and began to shake her head.

"Wait you know him?"

"Sweetheart, we know a lot of people." She responded with, which Jetty raised an eyebrow to.

"Now let's find Pat in here…" the two began to flip through the giant binder. Jetty caught names that she was familiar with, including her own, Rima, Polli, Galea, Lucifer, Jenna, Coulee and Arven. But there were many others that she didn't recognize, such as Adri, Kirb, Keg, Haw and Lap. But some names were in quotes, such as D. No, Goog, and even someone named Soup.

What kind of name is Soup? Jetty thought.

"Ah, here we are. Pat." said Melano.

"Whoa…." Jetty muttered.

Pat's page was probably the most eye-catching. There were notes written all over it, and sticky notes lined the edges, also filled to the brim with writing. Novu snapped open the rings of the binder, unhooked the page, and handed it to Jetty.

"Just make sure you give it back to us." She said.

"You got it." Jetty responded, nodding her head.

"Also….can I see my own page-"

"No." They said at the same time.

"I think you should leave Jetty, best put that page to good use."

"Um...sure."

Jetty awkwardly walked out of the room, as Melano and Novu watched her intensely.

"Can you believe her? Who does she think she is, trying to see something that belongs to us?" Melano said to Novu.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Two Days Later

It was raining heavily in Inkopolis. Polli, Galea, Coulee, Rima and Arven were getting ready to watch their favorite show in Polli's apartment.

"Ok, you all got your snacks?" Arven asked everyone, in which they all gave a positive response to.

"Grr, P the remote's acting up again!" Galea said, as she began to mash the buttons.

"You gotta presa them softly Gally." Polli responded.

But Galea didn't get the chance to do so, for the news suddenly came on with a breaking story.

"Oh come on!" Arven complained.

"What super important news would be going on at this hour?" Rima asked quietly and curiously.

The host came on, and began to state that an incident had occurred in a rainmaker match, and that someone was being arrested, after attempting to severely harm someone.

"Whoa what?" Coulee said, sitting down on the couch.

"How often does someone get arrested due to a ranked game?" asked Polli, as the anchor continued.

"The suspect's name remains unknown at this time, but according to witnesses, he has had a long history of intense anger towards teammates and games in general."

The group looked at each other, clearly now invested in this. The news then cut to footage of an inkling being forced away from the square by other inklings, and he was screaming at someone off-camera. Everyone's eyes widened, as they instantly recognized who it was.

"Pat?!" Galea yelled, as the anchor continued.

"The suspect reportedly attempted to physically harm someone on the opposite team, although witnesses claim that nobody was harmed."

Everyone's heads then turned toward the door, as someone began to quickly and loudly pound on the door. Coulee got up to open it, and Jenna instantly rushed in, and slammed the door behind her. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, and was hyperventilating.

"Jenna?" Rima asked

"What's wro-"

"SHHHHH!!!!"

The Octoling began to look through the peephole, before finally breathing.

"Jenna, you ok?" Arven asked.

She then quietly murmured something, as she continued to catch her breath.

"What?"

"We're gonna die! We're all gonna die!!" Jenna collapsed onto her knees, as she began to hold herself tightly.

"Whoa whoa Jenna! Relax…." Polli began to rub her back, in the hopes of calming her down. Arven then kneeled in front of her.

"Jenna, can you tell us what happened?"

The Octoling took a deep breath, when her resolve yet again collapsed.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS I WAS IN A-A GAME A-AND THERE W-WAS THIS GUY WHO TRIED TO P-P-PUNCH ME A-A-AND…."

But Jenna wasn't able to finish, because she had fainted on the spot. The cephalopods were now starting at her unconscious body, uncertain as to what to do now.

"We should….probably put her on the sofa." Galea quietly suggested.

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Mhm."

"Absolutely."


End file.
